Hige X Toboe
by Esperwolf
Summary: Adult: Male X Male Smut


Hige snarled as he walked over one of the large gray roots that covered the forest floor. The large ashen gray oaks spread out high above them the dead and barren branches. None of them could make out the sun even when they looked through the branches. It seemed like an eternal night in the foreboding place.

Hige turn towards Toboe who tripped again as his boot slipped between a crack in the roots. His clumsy manner making them both lose Tsume, and Kiba. Hige remember how Toboe tripped into him and the even ground had sent them both sprawling with Toboe landing on top of him. Hige had huffed and had pushed Toboe off. Tsume and Kiba had stopped for a moment but had continued walking on after noticing they were alright.

"Clumsy runt," Hige said standing up as Toboe had sat there on his knees. Rubbing his hands together that had scraped against the rough bark.

"Sorry," he had muttered back at Hige who let out a grin.

"Sorry don't cut it," Hige said pouncing on Toboe's head as he remained sitting. Making a fist Hige started rubbing it against Toboe's brown hair and scalp making him squirm trying to get away. Toboe whimpered as he put his hands against Hige's arm and tried to push it off.

"Come on stop. I said I was sorry," Toboe wined as he had tried to stand and get Hige off of him. Toboe squirmed towards Hige trying to back out of his arm. His weight had pushed them both back and the root Hige had been standing on slipped out from under his feet.

Hige had caught himself in time but had let go of Toboe who looked at him like a pup about to be scolded. Hige looked around noticing Kiba and Tsume must have moved ahead of them leaving him alone with Toboe. This had given Hige the idea for a punishment that he could do to Toboe and not get scolded for. Grinning like a wolf caught in a sheep pen Hige moved toward Toboe.

Toboe was uncertain what to make of Hige's expression and backed away slightly. Hige started to move behind Toboe making him think another and rougher noogie was coming his way. Spinning he had faced Hige straight on and gasped lightly as Hige groped him. It wasn't a bad feeling but Toboe was wary and backed away slapping Hige's hand aside.

Hige huffed at the blunt rejected and grabbed Toboe by his red shirt. Pushing him a little farther back Hige pinned Toboe to a tree. Toboe had let out a whimper as he grabbed Hige's hand as though to pry him off. Hige took his loose hand and grabbed Toboe's belt as his other flicked at a button in his grasp undoing it.

"Chill runt; it will only last as long as you make it," Hige said as Toboe tried to push him away. Toboe kicked out one foot hitting Hige in the leg and making him snarl. Toboe whimpered again in response finally submitting. He lowered his arms shakily as well as his head giving consent for Hige to continue.

Hige knew he should make Toboe feel good as well and after the first few buttons he reached in and began kneading his nipples. His thumbs caressed over the soft bumps it felt similar to a woman's but not as doughy. In a way it was more appealing because as they perked up they seemed to stand out more and not sink into the tender flesh. Continuing to knead the nipples Hige undid the last button pushing it back trying to get it off Toboe's slender frame. Toboe moved his arms with the shirt and let it slide off pinning it between his feet and the tree.

Hige nuzzled his collarbone lightly nipping at it with his front teeth leaving the smallest of red marks. Unzipping his yellow jacket as he continued to nibble at Toboe's collarbone Hige let it slip off. He paused for only a moment as he lifted the black shirt he wore underneath over his head. Hige's eyes wandered over Toboe's body an erection could barely be seen against the boy's pants.

Toboe looked at Hige's form lightly muscled and average for a man who seemed so much stronger than himself. Whimpering this time more of a need than a submission Toboe urged Hige on. Taking it as a invite Hige placed his mouth over Toboe's neck biting at it softly. As he undid his pants letting them slip around his ankles. Toboe's soon followed and he let out a small snarl as he felt Hige's member press against him. Looking down Toboe realized Hige had been going commando the whole time in his pants. It made Toboe blush slightly as he realized his own boxers were a pink in color.

Hige didn't like the feel of the fabric and urged Toboe to shake them off as he grabbed the boys member and began stroking it getting rougher with each passing second. Toboe let out wines and snarls at the attention leaning down to nip at Hige's ear. Toboe was already lost in the feeling he couldn't hold onto his form he could feel it slipping away from him.

Hige lifted his head away as he felt the soft fur coming in. It appear slowly and Hige had to stoop low as Toboe started to come into focus. He was losing his illusion of being a human and his face became one of a wolf in heat. His tongue lolled out and he pressed his front paws onto Hige's shoulders. Letting the wolf drape over him Hige leaned lower and kiss the pointed tip that stared at him.

Moving his hands along Toboe's prick Hige began make a dogs sound equivalent to a purr. Letting his voice rumble as he pressed a few fingers at Toboe's sheath Hige eyed it hungrily wanting to see Toboe's knot. Pressing a finger in he rubbed it against the underneath part of Toboe's cock. The wolf panted and shifted above him trying to penetrate something; anything with his cock.

Hige placed his hand over Toboe's tip making rounded motions at it as he continued to press another finger into his sheath. Lapping at Hige's back Toboe humped at his hands wanting more. Hige snarled as his own sexual frustration started boiling up. He was hot beneath the collar and Toboe's licks and pants made him harder and harder. He could see the knot though it had not come out and that was enough.

Hige stopped his attention and pushed Toboe off of him making the younger brown wolf wine. Letting out another demanding snarl Hige start mounting Toboe arcing his back over the wolf he let loose of his own illusion. He nuzzled into Toboe's scruff as his face appeared to elongate and his body faded away leaving fur in its wake. Hige bit at Toboe's scruff as he began to thrust his cock trying to awkwardly find the young wolfs hole.

After several thrusts Hige managed to finally press his tip in. He did not wait for Toboe to get use to him as he thrust again making the wolf whine in pain. He continued to hump rapidly pausing only a few time to adjust his position over Toboe. Toboe whined and nipped at him without ever making contact.

"It hurts," Toboe whined even more moving forward slightly dragging the humping Hige along. It earned a huff from the larger brown wolf who made a even stronger thrust earning a yelp.

"Relax," Hige snarled back releasing Toboe's scruff as the fur had started to taste against his mouth and he clacked his teeth together before nipping at Toboe's ear.

"I know you like it," Hige continued as his front paws had circled around Toboe's waist and the young wolfs member had struck his paw more than once. He had been feeling his knot grow for awhile now and was just starting to feel it leave his sheath. Hige made several more painful thrust into Toboe making the brown wolf yelp and try to turn around on him.

Pushing his knot at Toboe's back door Hige felt the swelling of his balls and tried harder and harder to push his knot in. It made Toboe struggle all the more and Hige felt himself climax before even getting his knot in. He let out a dissatisfied snarl and pumped into Toboe more trying to plug his hole. Finding he couldn't and his cock softening Hige let Toboe go his member sliding out with a slight wet sound. Hige's cum barely came out it's white staining Toboe's rim as his ass closed around it shuttering at it swallowed the cum.

Moving over to his clothes Hige huffed and began to redress angry at the fact he couldn't knot the young wolf. Looking back at Toboe he watched as he tried to clean himself of his own cum. It leaked from Toboe's shaft it a steady stream sticking to the tip. His tongue lapped over it making it stick to his chin. Toboe looked at Hige as he realized the larger wolf was watching him.

He gave a displeased look at being used as a cumdump by the older wolf. Hige let out a sigh as he realized he wasn't the only one dissatisfied. He got dressed slowly shaking his butt at the younger wolf as he pulled his pants up. Giving a look and a grin over his shoulder at Toboe made the younger wolf huff. Toboe got up shifting back to his illusion quickly he got dressed. Blush and anger on his face but mostly blush.

"We better catch up with the others," Hige said pointing the way he thought they had gone.

"Right...and not a word," Toboe said pointing a finger at Hige who acted as though he had done nothing.


End file.
